The Butterfly Effect
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: Ryuzaki thought he was happy with Esper but it all fell apart and now he gives love another go with someone in the same boat [RyuzakiGhost[RexBones]


The Butterfly Effect  
  
AN: this is for Taitofan's fanfic contest! I own no chars nor YGO ^.^ enjoy!  
  
----------  
  
The Butterfly Effect  
  
Sometimes when we think we are in love and have everything we could ever want we are in fact trying to kid ourselves. So many people in this world want to be happy and stay happy but nothing ever works out to plan no matter how hard we try. Saying 'I love you' can be just a statement without any meaning or it can come from the heart. Love isn't as hard to get as it is to keep from a very long time, then again man and woman alike never know when they are truly happy.  
  
But they can get pretty close to it.  
  
"Damnit Ryuzaki why do you have to be such a jerk!" came a yell from the kitchen.  
  
"ME a jerk!? At least I don't fucking cheat" Ryuzaki snapped back at the pacing Esper Roba.  
  
"Maybe if you did you'd WIN once in awhile hmm?" Esper retorted in a bitterly cold tone with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well.. You know what Esper? Fuck you" The brunet hissed and turned to leave the house not caring what the end result would be.  
  
"I'm glad you're going, I was going to tell you I have been seeing someone behind your back"  
  
Ryuzaki winced when he heard that but he knew it was true, he had caught his so-called koi in his bed with another man. Looking over his shoulder at the aqua haired teen he sent him a dirty glare before trying to shrug the sting off. Esper smirked and leaned against the table as he watched the brunet leave without another word convinced he had won when the door slammed shut.  
  
The other side of town another person was dealing with another hurt from the heart.  
  
The day was bright and the sun was high in the sky with birds singing all the lovely cliché crap the young teen hated and wanted to avoid. Standing over the rails of a small bridge the pale boy ignored the world around him and just watched the water flow under the small bridge and carry twigs down with it.  
  
He felt like one of those twigs, being dragged down and forced to follow the flow of the water, to not have a mind of life of his own. Sighing he rested his chin on folded arms and wondered how long it would take someone to drown, since he himself wasn't able to swim. Pushing thoughts of a dark concept aside he looked over and saw that everyone in the park seemed to be happy.  
  
He thought he was happy but that had all been flushed down the toilet when the person he thought loved him left him for someone so much better. He glared at his reflection and bit his lip trying not to cry it wasn't going to help him and no one was going to come to his side and tell him everything was going to be ok. Because it wasn't ok.  
  
Ghost Kotsuzaka had only recently turned 15 and his life seemed to just keep getting worse and worse for every year he was alive. Deep down he had it in stone in his mind that his life was never going to get better whenever it did it ended up in flames. Looking around he then saw something he didn't expect to see. He knew who it was, how could he not?  
  
How many people wore a red hat and jacket in this heat? Not many. Ghost let go of the rails and walked over to the other duellist. Ryuzaki was sat on the floor leaning against a tree with his knees hugged to his chest and a look of worry on his face. Ghost tapped his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Ryuzaki?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... hey"  
  
Ryuzaki let out a long sigh and didn't bother to look at the pale teen. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care about anyone but himself right now. Ghost sat down beside him with his legs crossed and wondered what was going through his friend's mind. They were indeed friends but since Ryuzaki had been with Esper they hadn't had that much time to hang out or even talk.  
  
"So.." Ghost started as he pulled at a blade of grass.  
  
"What?" Ryuzaki gave him a blankly puzzled look before looking back over the park.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Other then my X boyfriend being a fucking whore and sleeping with people behind my back while being an asshole towards me and using me? ..... nothing" he said with a bitter tone.  
  
"ESPER?" Ghost was in pure shock out of all the people he knew he never pegged Esper as the type of person to pull a low stunt like that.  
  
"My god, I- I'm sorry" He put his hand on the older teens shoulder.  
  
"Its ok, I knew about it anyway" He shrugged with a faint smile.  
  
"You KNEW about it?"  
  
Ghost shook his head and leaned against his friend, he knew what this pain was like he himself had felt it but to KNOW the one you loved was screwing another person most have been like having your heart torn out. He sighed and looked at Ryuzaki and the way his hair framed his sad face and the way the now setting suns colours bounced off of him. He had to admit he did have a crush on his friend but had never acted on it.  
  
"Yeah, I knew"  
  
"Then why did you stay with him?"  
  
"Who else did I have to go to?" Ryuzaki sighed and looked over to Ghost.  
  
The younger teen bit his lip as Ryuzaki looked at him with a forlorn look. He hated seeing Ryuzaki like this, normally he was upbeat and just a gitty yet fun person to be around. But now, it was all different. Well it was going to be now or never really, Ryuzaki didn't have Esper and he didn't have.. He had no one.  
  
"You could have had me and you still can" he looked away.  
  
"What?" Ryuzaki wasn't sure he had heard the other correctly.  
  
"I um.. I should go.."  
  
Ghost mentally freaked out and got to his feet in one fluid motion and ran from the other as fast as his short legs could carry him fear of more hurt and rejection clear in his mind. Ryuzaki blinked before he came to his senses and ran off in pursuit of the now nervous Ghost. Ghost had no idea where he was going he needed to get away from Ryuzaki and the mistake he may just have made. As he ran he made the mistake of looking behind him.  
  
Ryuzaki was glad he was a faster runner then Ghost and had managed to catch up with him fairly soon but winced when he saw Ghost running in the direction of the...  
  
"WHA!" Ghost cried out  
  
SPLASH  
  
...lake  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Ryuzaki ran more then he thought was possible when he saw his friend fall into the lake with a rather high pitched screech. He knew that the other was scared of water and wasn't able to swim and he knew he had to act fast. Ghost splashed in the water trying to do what he thought was swimming which was started to fail badly as he sank under the cold water and bopped up again.  
  
Ryuzaki got to the lake and jumped in causing another splash, he was glad he knew able to swim he was actually good at it. He swam over to the panicked teen and grabbed him. Ghost eeped and clung to the older teen who was trying his best to pull him to the side of the lake. A small struggle and a lot of effort was used by Ryuzaki, he managed to pull himself up and then help the terrified to death Ghost up.  
  
"Oh..my...g-..god" Ghost spurted as he panted still coughing out water.  
  
"You-r t-telling me?" Ryuzaki was in much the same state.  
  
Ghost was still terrified and in shock he remained clinging to Ryuzaki as if his life depended on it, after a short time when he was able to calm down he realised what he was doing. He shyly looked up at Ryuzaki who smiled softly down at him with a hint of amusement making Ghost blush and bury his head in the others T-shirt. Ryuzaki put his arm around his friend in more then a friendly manner.  
  
"Why did you run after you told me?"  
  
"I thought you would hate me" he mumbled into Ryuzaki's chest.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't I was just shocked you were on the same page as me"  
  
The dino duellist smirked when Ghost looked at him with confusion and what looked like hope. Ryuzaki leaned down and placed a small and shy kiss on the others lips before pulling away with one of his classic cocky little smirks while Ghost just gaped like a fish out of water, which would rather suit the situation.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
A nod  
  
"I think maybe we should give 'us' a try.." Ryuzaki said with a small sigh cuddling his friend closer to him.  
  
"Maybe, but.. It won't last will it?" He sighed, he knew as happy as they might be they'd break up in time.  
  
"Ghost, nothing lasts forever now does it? Let's give it a go and make the most from it eh?" Ryuzaki arched an eyebrow and rested his chin on Ghost's head.  
  
"Yes, lets"  
  
"Heh till now I never believed in the whole 'lose someone, gain someone' crap someone once told me, but now, now I do"  
  
Ghost giggled a little and nodded huddling closer with a small shiver but was glad the sunset was offering a little warmth to them both. He nodded and sighed not a sigh of pain or sadness but one of bliss and understanding.  
  
"Hai"  
  
~The end ~ 


End file.
